


Every Time, He Cries

by fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)



Series: The Spaces Between [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, References to Sex, Reflection, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup
Summary: A drabble written for BottomHannibalDay2017. The second timestamp for The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, set around the latter half of Volume 2. A reflective piece from Hannibal's POV.





	Every Time, He Cries

He cries every time. Sometimes an extravagant gush of tears, sometimes a silent solitary drop. Always through smiles. Blissful, sublime joy. Not just from the intensity of their joining; the delicious stretch and aching fullness; the sweet pleasure; the final white hot explosion. But from the idea of it. The symbolism. Of being claimed, penetrated, pierced. Pierced by love, as his love pierces him. The symmetry is pleasing. As is the power, the rush, from taking within himself all that energy, vitality, life. Every time, Will scatters kisses across his back; murmurs words of adoration. And every time, Hannibal cries.


End file.
